Learning to Share
by zeph317toho
Summary: When Laura and Leo make an unusual offer to Riario, he's not quite sure what to do. A little love story between Laura Cereta/Girolamo Riario/Leonardo da Vinci on the road to Rome. An AU for Season 3 Ep 7. F/M/M


I've played around with this for a couple months for my little secret OT3. Thank you Meridian-Rose for giving me the courage to post! Your lovely story is an inspiration! This takes place in an AU world where Leo traveled with Riario and Laura toward Rome after they left Florence. Episode 8 never happened.

* * *

Riario answered the summons to Signora Cereta's tent reluctantly. Not that he was uninterested in seeing her again, but he had hoped to accidentally-on purpose run into da Vinci while he took his nightly tour of the camp.

Although they were two days away from Florence, Riario had seen him only briefly, always with his friends surrounding him. Every time, they watched him carefully, staring a little too long, and it made him ashamed and uncomfortable all over again. But, not da Vinci—he was usually scribbling away in his notebook and sometimes when Riario rode up alongside, he would continue a conversation, as if Riario had ridden away only a moment before and not hours.

He had looked forward to stopping to talk with da Vinci, finally gathering his courage to approach on foot, when they had settled into a camp around a fire and made themselves as comfortable as possible. He had thought tonight might be the night he would finish early with his patrol to double-check the encampment and finally sit down with da Vinci and perhaps share more time outside his design plans.

Then Laura had sent a message that she needed to see him, and he found himself obeying her.

While Leo was his passion and fire, Laura was his strength and his caring.

It wasn't the sun and the moon. It wasn't two sides of the same coin. They were the magnifications of his two different sides, his apparently disparate sides—his deeply rooted faith and his kindness and tenderness that arose on occasion when he felt he had someone he loved to care and protect although too often he betrayed and failed. Leo was the amplification of his rational side, the side that questioned and yearned to learn, that picked up books and learned about other faiths and cultures he was not allowed to pursue. Leo was the passion, the fight, the sensual side he concealed beneath his layers of armor, literal and figurative.

He couldn't bring himself to admit he wanted them both, when he knew without a shadow of a doubt that he deserved neither. Laura was too good, too pure, and her faith in him was vastly and grossly misplaced. Leonardo was too genius, too brilliant, too wild and free to ever be taken with the likes of someone as difficult, as uptight as he, plus their history was too much to be ignored.

Riario pulled himself more upright, checked his posture to ensure it was proper, and called out softly, having nowhere to knock on Laura's tent.

A thoroughly feminine laugh greeted him and Riario didn't call out again, now sure she was not alone inside. Then she called out his name, inviting him in. Riario pushed aside the flap, ducked inside and stopped.

Laura was sitting on a chair beside a low burning brazier, her head thrown back as she laughed again. Sitting on the rug at her feet was da Vinci, sprawled comfortably amidst some pillows, elbow on his knee, notebook in front of him. Riario felt his back stiffen even further at the comfortable tableau, his feelings conflicted by the picture of comfort and friendliness in front of him.

"Girolamo, please join us," Laura held out a hand, but he hesitated. Da Vinci was looking up at him now, but Riario noticed that he did not hold out his hand. When da Vinci finally tilted his head and smiled, Riario stepped forward, and took the stool Laura had indicated, directly beside her.

"I am sorry to interrupt," he said stiffly.

"Leonardo was telling me such lascivious stories about the brothel in Florence. Many of them from personal experience," she laughed again and Riario raised an eyebrow. Da Vinci seemed unembarrassed by his own impertinence and laughed along with her.

"I have many other tales I could tell you, signora, but I am afraid they will shock our friend here."

"Yes, poor boy, he might not appreciate such lewd and vulgar tales."

Riario was a little put out. Although he tried to keep his polite smile pasted on, he had the distinct feeling the two were laughing at him. And he didn't like it. Laura noticed his discomfiture, and reached out to pet his arm.

"I'm sorry if I pulled you from your duties, Girolamo. We were having such a lovely evening, and we wanted you to join us."

He cringed a little at her words, they clearly did not _want_ him here, not when they were already having a good time without him.

Da Vinci was still looking up at him with and started sketching. "There is a lovely contrast of light and shadow, please don't move yet."

"You haven't had much time for drawing, then, Artista?" Laura asked, sipping at some wine and pouring another for Riario, who declined.

"it has not been one of my priorities recently," he admitted, hand moving faster as he looked up between Riario and his notebook. "No, don't turn your head, keep it just like that."

Laura leaned over again, and pushed the wine into his hand. "This is fascinating, watching a maestro at work."

Riario didn't smile or breathe heavily, just clutched the cup harder. Then Laura leaned over closer to da Vinci where she could spy on his sketch. "Oh, that is wonderful. It looks so much like you, Girolamo."

"I believe that's the idea of a portrait," he said flatly, not moving his lips.

"But sometimes there is another purpose," Leo said, hand flying faster. "Not only to show what is there, but what is unseen. What lies beneath."

He worked another few minutes in silence, Laura watching him intently and Riario striving to stay still as a statue. His throat itched and his fingers spasmed around the wineglass, but he obeyed.

"Oh, Leonardo, I believe I have underestimated you." Laura's voice was impressed, and it intrigued Riario even more. Da Vinci stared at Riario directly in the eyes, fingers stilled, then with a few more strokes, declared the sketch complete.

He crowded closer to Laura when da Vinci flipped the notebook around to show them the finished product. It pictured Riario half in shadow, the planes of his face clearly illuminated, a glow around him. It was the expression that da Vinci had managed to capture that amazed him, his eyes were large—he knew that—but this was beyond that. They looked frightened...wide with some unnamed emotion, innocent? There was no way da Vinci could have mimicked that look from life because Riario was quite sure he was not capable of making that look.

"It's breathtaking," Laura said.

"It looks nothing like me," Riario said, carefully not meeting either of their eyes.

"That looks exactly you," da Vinci said and Laura agreed.

"I would love to have that," she said but da Vinci was closing his notebook carefully, making sure the page did not crease.

"I believe I will save it for myself," he said and looked up directly into Riario's eyes.

"That kind of attitude is what we have to be aware of, Leonardo, if we intend to make our plan a success."

"I apologize, signora. Sharing is not a trait that comes naturally to me, but I am sure that I can learn it. With experience and training."

"I hope that is true," Laura said and reached out for Riario's arm again.

He knew he was still wearing the polite tiny smile even as he sipped at the wine. He had no clue what plan they were discussing; none of their battle plans called for Laura and da Vinci sharing forces. Perhaps they had been talking about strategy, but he began to doubt that when they turned toward him.

"Girolamo, we wish to discuss a proposal with you. One that we think may be of great benefit to all of us."

"Oh?" he retained his politeness until da Vinci spoke.

"We've decided to share you."

"Oh?" he questioned again, mind racing to where they were going to send him, to Rome with Laura or on to Vinci with da Vinci.

"If you agree to it," Laura shot a stern look at da Vinci who shrugged and grinned impudently. "We are hoping we can come to an arrangement. Between the three of us. You know how much I care for you. I am well aware of your feelings for Leonardo and now that he's made clear his feelings for you, I am greatly reassured."

Riario was hopelessly lost by the conversation. He wondered if he had entered another trance from the brainwashing Labyrinth conditioning. But he didn't feel any rage or urge to kill. Then again, perhaps he didn't know about it. Perhaps it was all a rare dream.

"Girolamo?" Laura's hand tightened on his arm and shook it. "Are you still with us?"

Riario started when da Vinci placed a hand on his knee. "You look like you are in another world. Have we shocked you so greatly? Does this mean we were wrong?" Laura asked.

Da Vinci shook his head. "We are not wrong, not about this." He knelt close to Riario, keeping his hand on his knee.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Riario said finally.

"We are talking about your feelings, my dear boy. Toward Leonardo, and to me."

"I don't have feelings..." Riario's voice trailed off before he could finish the lie.

"I know you have a heart in there," da Vinci said and squeezed his knee. "If I can admit to harboring such deep secret, can you not be brave enough to face it?"

"I don't understand," Riario confessed, looking down into Leonardo's eyes.

He peered up at him. "What Signora Cereta is trying to say is that we've decided to share you. If you agree."

"You can't want to court..."

"That's not the kind of relationship we had in mind." Laura moved closer. "We've been talking about how best to take care of you, since you seem to get yourself into all kinds of trouble when you are alone."

Riario cut a glance to Leo. "That sounds more like she is describing you."

"I've had my moments, too. I think she is hoping that we might offset each other, actually." Leo grinned at Laura who shook her head with a fond smile.

"The blind leading the blind is more like it. But perhaps with two of your heads, the cooler one might prevail. What do you say, Girolamo? Would you consider our proposal?"

"I cannot. How would... how have you planned this?"

Laura took a moment to fix her skirts and Leo leaned more heavily on his knee. "Signora Cereta—"

"I think you can start calling me Laura."

Leo inclined his head. "Laura approached me while we were still in Florence. I was taken aback at her suggestion and argued, like you, that you had no feelings like that for me. She assured me that you did, and saw right through my excuses. It's been on my mind these days, but it only seemed prudent to take action now before..."

He trailed off but Riario knew he was thinking of the upcoming battles and the grim reminder of their mortality. Leo continued, "I have been able to think of little else and wanted to let her know that I agreed to the arrangement, if she could persuade you. She wasted little time in calling you here."

"And thrust this upon me," Riario said quietly.

"It all comes down to your decision, in the end. If you want one of us. Either of us. Or both of us," Laura answered just as quietly. Riario stared down at Leonardo who was gazing at Laura with open admiration. Leonardo looked back at him.

"You're both amazing people. I certainly don't mind," Leonardo said.

"And you think to, what? Pass me back and forth like you are borrowing a book? Exchange custody on certain times and days?"

Leonardo shrugged. "We hadn't gotten that far. We wanted to make sure you were on board before we discussed logistics and specifics. But, I thought we were also talking about all of us. Together. If that is what Laura...?"

"I certainly would not mind that," Laura said, a little breathlessly. "If you have no objections."

"None at all," Leonardo assured her and his next look at her was long and searching. "This could work out quite nicely."

"Aren't you already sleeping with your mongr— your associate? How will you have time to manage anyone else?" Riario knew he had to take back control of this crazed situation before things got even more out of hand.

Leonardo shook his head quickly. "Zo and I aren't like that. And he doesn't need to know about our arrangement, whatever we decide."

"Well. Then it seem as though the two of you have some things to work out. I will leave you to—" Two sets of hands grabbed at Riario and forced him to sit back down.

"Would it really be so bad, Girolamo?" Laura asked quietly, stroking his arm as she held it.

"It would most certainly not be bad," Leonardo insisted, running his hand up Riario's calf and over his knee.

All the tactile attention was making Riario's head begin to swim and he fought to remember what he'd been arguing.

"The two of you are really insisting that we should partake in some," Riario grasped for words as Leonardo's hand wandered up his thigh, "some kind of ménage à trois."

"That's exactly what we're insisting," Leonardo said as his other hand joined the path up Riario's other leg. He had twisted to kneel between Riario's legs, and he carefully did not go higher than mid-thigh, which left Riario surprisingly disappointed.

"And then we'll share our time with you. I do believe you might be better off surrounded by people who care about you. It's a perilous time, Girolamo, and we want to keep you safe," Laura said, now holding his hand tightly.

"I don't understand," Riario admitted in a very quiet voice.

Leonardo huffed and looked pointedly at Laura. "I told you this proposition might cause his brain to stall. Luckily, I have a deft hand at restarting recalcitrant machinery."

Riario watched Leonardo lean up, his face coming closer to his own, and he knew suddenly that he was going to be kissed. He tried to look over at Laura, but it was too late—the artista was kissing him.

If Riario had been pressed—under threats of hellfire, damnation and dire torture—to admit it, he had wondered what it would be like to lie with da Vinci. He had seen many different sides of the man, seen his reactions to nearly every kind of stress and catastrophe. He had seen him flirt with beautiful women and attempt to use his seduction techniques. But he had never gotten as far as wondering what Leonardo kissed like.

He found out that his lips were firm, the scratch of his beard felt awkward and his tongue was agile and possibly made of fire. Riario gave in to the flames and sought out the tongue with his own, chasing it back into Leonardo's mouth and tilting his head so he could go even deeper. The chase continued with Leonardo teasing him and licking into his mouth just as aggressively before sucking in the tip of Riario's tongue in a move that made his cock stir and take interest.

When Leonardo swayed back, Riario found he had grasped Leonardo's shoulders and was holding them tightly. He had no recollection of even moving or pulling his hand away from Laura. As he stared down into Leonardo's eyes, he remembered Laura and guiltily looked over at her.

She was smiling and her cheeks were pink. Confused again at her reaction, Riario looked back to Leonardo who arched an eyebrow. "See, we told you so."

"I still don't think—"

"That's part of your problem," Leo told him bluntly. "You either think too much or you aren't thinking of the right things at the right time. Sometimes, you need to just feel."

Riario was about to argue that not everyone could be as hedonistic and free as Florentines, but Leo was smiling at Laura, who leaned over and down to meet him when he stretched up. She cupped his face in her hands as they kissed, and Riario started to understand why Laura had looked so pleased. There was a certain pleasure in watching two very attractive people kiss and touch right in front of him. There was even more hot pleasure on his legs where Leonardo's fingers still curled into them.

When they broke from the kiss, Laura stroked back the hair from Leonardo's face, and they both turned to Riario.

"Do you get it now?" Leonardo asked. Riario nodded, and Laura smiled again.

"As much fun as it is to watch, believe me, it is even more pleasurable to take part," Laura said, extending her hand back to Riario as she stood. He looked down at Leonardo who removed his hands and got to his own feet. He glanced at Laura, she nodded, and he held out a hand.

Riario thought he should have felt ridiculous, taking two hands to rise from the stool, but somehow, it seemed like a very big step and he was glad to find the support from the two very different but equally lovely hands.

Laura's were small but strong, for a woman, he thought, smooth from callouses but with quick fingers that belied their strength. Leonardo's were as nimble and beautiful as he'd noticed the first evening they had met, the hands of an artist with the scars and memories of a fighter.

Riario found out that the combination of hands on his skin were the rarest and most delicious of tortures.

Laura pulled him down into a kiss, this one much more heated than when she'd kissed him in the Medici palace. One of her hands stroked his cheek, her fingers curling around his head to hold him close. The heat of Leonardo's body pressed against his back and made him gasp. Laura slid her tongue slyly into his mouth and held his head steady as Leonardo began to press kisses down his neck.

It made Riario's head spin, too much stimulation already, and Laura seemed to notice. She pulled away from the kiss but Riario couldn't open his eyes yet to look at her. He could only tilt his head further to allow Leonardo more access, and he felt Leonardo's fingers under his scarf, lifting it away so he could kiss to the join of neck and shoulder.

Then Laura leaned against him, and Riario had a thought that she would feel his desire, but she only shifted so his hardening cock rubbed against her belly and he moaned. Her fingers joined Leonardo's at loosening his clothes.

Riario kept his eyes closed and gave in to the sensations. Laura's smaller, softer frame against his front, her fingers now gliding over his chest as she pulled his shirt open, her lips kissing the warm skin they found. Leonardo's body, of a size with his own, but broader somehow, cradling him, his arms holding him back against a hardness that would match his own. The bristle of Leonardo's beard stung his neck while the coolness of Laura's fingertips soothed the burn spreading down his chest.

He didn't know where to touch, wanted to feel everything, one hand clutching at Laura's waist then smoothing up her side, the other reaching behind to grasp Leonardo's hip, pulling them closer instead of pushing them away.

"The bed, do you think, Laura?" Leonardo's voice was right in his ear and he shivered. Leonardo rewarded him with a nip right under his ear.

"Yes," she said, and took Riario's hand to lead him. He was so drunk, so inebriated on the sensations, that he would have followed them anywhere. There was a flurry of clothing as it was removed. Laura was unlacing her bodice as Leonardo pulled off his shirt. She left her skirt drop as Leonardo shimmied out of his boots then trousers. Laura was wearing only her thin shift when she got her hands back on Riario, pushing his coat and shirt off his shoulders in one movement. While Riario stood dumbly, Leonardo unlaced his trousers and started pushing them down his hips.

And it struck him that this was actually happening. He tried to speak, he grabbed to still their hands, but it took several moments before they realized something was wrong. When they both stepped back in alarm, Riario slumped to sit on the low bed.

"Girolamo, are you all right?" Laura sat on his right, putting her arm around his back and pulling him close.

He wanted to melt into her embrace; small as she was, it was fierce and protective. He knew Leonardo was standing before him, probably judging him in disappointment and disapproval. Riario turned his face into Laura's neck so he couldn't see his failure.

Instead, he felt strong hands pulling off his boots and carefully easing his trousers onto the floor. Then Leonardo joined them to sit on the bed on Riario's left. His arm joined Laura's and Riario let out a shuddering sigh.

"Tell us what you need, my dear. What do you want?" Laura's voice was soft.

"I… I don't know. I want you," he said finally. "God help me, I want both of you."

"Then you have us," Leonardo said.

They put action to the words and gave and gave. Every time Riario felt overwhelmed by the attention, another stroke would draw his attention, more bare flesh would press against his own, and he would be lost all over again.

Laura drew him to lie down on his back almost atop her, still wrapped in her embrace. She held his head to her breasts while Leonardo crawled over them both to kiss Laura first then duck down and kiss Riario. Laura's hands roamed over his chest, nails scratching over his nipple, hardening it for Leonardo to suck into his mouth.

Somehow they had all gotten naked, Riario didn't remember it, but he could feel the silkiness of Laura's skin below him. He tried to turn his head, nuzzling at her breast, but she turned him away. "Concentrate, darling," she ordered gently and stroked down his flanks, one hand just able to curl around his hip and run her fingers over the cut of muscle that veed into his cock.

Leonardo's kisses had ended in the same area, and Riario felt Laura's body shake with a laugh when Leonardo sucked her fingers into his mouth for a moment. Leonardo looked up and she flicked his nose, making him laugh in return.

Their mirth stunned Riario. It did not seem the time for frivolity, for giggling, but neither of them seemed bothered by the display. Leonardo had turned his attention to Riario, and Laura had gone back to smoothing down his body.

Riario almost felt like laughing when Leonardo's warm breath sighed over his cock, but it was more a feeling of hysteria. Laura could just reach his cock, and she curled her hand around its base, lifting it for Leonardo to kiss the tip, his tongue running over the slit and around the head, coming up to lick over the bead of fluid that formed there.

 _They are going to drive me mad. I am in hell_ , Riario thought without fear. Then Leonardo sucked his cock into his inferno of a mouth and Riario no longer cared he had lost his mind. He heard Laura speak to him, felt her lips against his temple, but all he could focus on was Leo's hot hot mouth and the comparative coolness of Laura's hand, and he wanted to lose control.

Then Leonardo pulled his mouth off, and Laura let go, and Riario thought perhaps this was truly hell, bereft of both sensations he had only so recently come to appreciate. He reached out for them both, and Leo caught one hand, placed his other on Riario's hip to hold him for a moment.

"Would you like to make love with Laura?" Leonardo asked. Riario felt Laura kiss his temple again and he nodded fervently. Leo's hand slid from his hip around, to cup his buttock. "Would you like me to make love with you?"

Riario's nod came of its own accord, without much thought behind it. He knew what da Vinci was asking, but he didn't care anymore. He would give up himself to the man, just as Laura would give of herself to him, and she didn't seem to feel diminished in any way by the experience. In fact, she was sliding out from under him to kiss Leonardo again, and it was his hands caressing her breasts, thumbing over the nipples until they were hard and peaked.

Riario waited for a spark of jealousy, a twinge of something angry in his soul, as Laura's hands stroked down his chest, pulling gently at the smattering of hair, ran around his belly button then boldly finding his cock and stroking it.

Instead the picture in front of him of the two of them entwined only made him want to join in, and he did, pushing himself to sit up and reach out. He was tentative at first, still unsure, but he ran his hand slowly down Laura's back, palmed her buttock, kissed her shoulder, and she sighed into the kiss with Leonardo. Riario cautiously touched Leonardo's shoulder, then his flank, feeling the ribs and muscles, then his hip. Leonardo moaned, whether from the added attention or from Laura's skilled hand, Riario couldn't guess.

Then Leonardo pulled away from the kiss and looked at Riario, his pupils blown and lips swollen. He kissed Riario hard, a reward for the touches, then jerked his head toward Laura. "Shall we take care of the lady first?"

"It would be the gentlemanly thing to do," Riario agreed breathlessly.

Laura didn't flinch under the directness of both gazes when they turned to her. Riario kissed her, squeezed her buttock, and she touched his face with her free hand. Leonardo stopped her touch and tumbled her onto her back with another laugh. This time, Riario felt himself smiling at the two. Leonardo kissed her breasts, palming them and suckling the nipples, one after the other.

Laura reached a hand to Riario, and he went gladly, sprinkling kisses across her shoulder and collarbone. She laughed again when Leonardo kissed a ticklish spot on her belly then went lower. Riario felt her body clench when Leonardo reached her mound. She pushed at Riario's hand and guided it toward where Leonardo was licking. Riario felt her heat and wetness and Leonardo graciously moved aside so Riario could sink a finger into her, making her moan under their renewed attentions.

"Are you ready?" Leonardo finally asked Laura, as he sat up a little to kiss and nip at Riario's back. The position may not have been comfortable, but Leonardo didn't seem to mind as he held Riario's waist and looked down at Laura.

"Yes," Laura answered, more breathless now. "Please, Girolamo."

Riario found himself moving over her before he even realized it. She wrapped a leg around his hip, and Leonardo took hold of his cock to help guide him inside. The sensory overload threatened to make him come too soon as Laura's body opened to accept him. Her delighted moan joined his deep groan as he sank inside.

"I would love to draw that," Leo said behind him, but Riario was too busy gritting his teeth to answer. "You're doing great just relax..."

Riario tried not to move in either disgust or surprise when Leo's fingers smoothed over him, seeking out his entrance. He didn't know when Leo had time to find some kind of oil, or even what it was, but it took all of his self-control to remain still as Leo felt with one nimble finger and then slowly pushed it inside him.

"Are you okay?" Laura's concern forced him to open his eyes and look down into hers.

"Yes," he ground out.

"He's not," Leo answered for him. "Maybe if we..."

Riario was aware of the finger's removal, a rush of cold air as he slipped out of Laura and another flurry of movement as she and Leo propped several pillows under her hips. Then Laura was pulling him back in, and he thrust once, twice, the change in angle and the renewed heat making him fully hard again. He could just remain here forever, propped over her on his hand and elbow, inside her body, kissing the soft slick of sweat off her neck.

She was stroking down his back, massaging at the tight muscles, then squeezing his buttocks. This time Riario was expecting the slick movement of Leo's finger, and it pressed in then curled and he shouted, completely unprepared for the unexpected jolt of pleasure.

"There it is," Leo said smugly from behind him somewhere. He added oil and applied another finger, and Riario swore out loud. A huff against his cheek made him remember Laura was pressed under him, probably suffocating, but when he tried to raise himself higher, she just clutched at his back.

"I'm fine," she panted, wriggling below him, and he dropped his head with a heartfelt moan at the sensation. It distracted him from Leonardo adding another finger, but the feeling of fullness was both alien and not totally unpleasant, particularly when Leo's fingertip curled to find that spot that made him see stars behind his eyelids.

"Are you ready, Girolamo?" Leonardo finally asked when Riario was sure he was ready to die.

"Yes," he said and he meant it this time. He felt something much hotter and harder than Leo's fingers, and he nearly panicked again. But Laura rocked her hips as much as she could and he unwittingly thrust into her, and Leo pushed into him in the same motion.

There was nowhere for him to go, no escape from the pleasure that bordered on pain. His cock was encased in tight heat and he felt full to bursting with Leo behind him. It wasn't until Leo pulled back that Riario moaned, afraid he was leaving, and pushing back to keep him inside.

Only Leo was merely starting to thrust and the motion pushed Riario back deeply into Laura. He could only follow the rhythm that Leo set, let him control his body's motions, his one strong arm braced on the bed beside them, the other curled around Riario's chest.

Riario had no idea how long it lasted, probably much shorter than he thought, but it seemed to go on in painful ecstasy forever. The thrust into him that propelled him into Laura, the withdrawal that he followed and back again. Laura had started to moan, and he felt her hand go between them to rub hurriedly at herself.

She called out his name as her body shook with the force of her orgasm, and Leo stopped moving, the stroke that had pushed Riario deep into her. He was shaking too, his muscles taxed from the position and from holding back for so long. Once Laura quieted, she smiled up at the two of them and kept her hands on both of them.

"Now boys," was all she had to say. Leo drove into Riario in short hard strokes, and Riario would have been embarrassed by the noises he made if he were aware of them. All he knew was that he couldn't hold back any longer, and he came, spilling into Laura who held him tightly when his arm gave out.

Leo was still curled over him, and Riario reached back tiredly, trying to pull him closer, let him know it was okay, but Leo came, surprisingly silent, just a hot rush of fluid then a fond hug to Riario's back.

The separation was not nearly so pleasant, Riario found, but to his relief, the other two curled up on the bed with room in between. _For me,_ he thought, and he slumped between them.

They were talking in low voices over him, but Riario felt only Laura's fingers combing through his hair soothingly and Leo's warm hand on his chest, spread out over his heart.

And he thought that learning how to share might not be such a bad thing after all.

The End


End file.
